


prayin for this moment to last

by cesarioviola



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, also my moritz is Not White, also this is probably unimportant but my ernst is autistic, bc im a slut for snf, ernst plays bobby and he is stressed, even tho thats like. not important., hhhh its lowkey i promise., moritz does lighting and he is stressed, so hans and ernst broke up because they worked better as bffs, they stargaze together, theyre in a show at school theyre doing saturday night fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesarioviola/pseuds/cesarioviola
Summary: In all the stresses of life, there were moments, whether they were stargazing or running lines, when the world was theirs.





	prayin for this moment to last

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the titles from saturday night fever. u know the drill, hit me up on tumblr at thehouseofborden.tumblr.com im finally gonna update tggtsas this week, and work on the 60s au!! in the meantime, have this!!

Despite the fact that they had been at this for a while, Ernst still hadn't _perfected_ his solo. And he had to- he had all the notes and words right, but he couldn't perfect the emotion. As the stars glittered above them, Moritz turned on the flashlight again.

"Okay, one more time Ernie. We'll just start from-" Moritz tapped his foot on the ground, "we'll start from the 'holding you' part, okay?" Ernst sighed and started to sing again, trying to really sell it- to try and sell the pain his character was going through. When he got to the last chorus, he closed his eyes and- 

_Finally,_ Moritz thought, _He's getting it._ Ernst hit the final note and crumpled down, head in his hands like he was supposed to do. After a moment, he looked up, very obviously proud of himself. "How'd I do, Ritzie?" he asked, hopping up with a grin.

"Good! I really- I really felt it, I could feel the emotion," Moritz smiled, running a hand through his curls, before laying down on the blanket and flicking off the flashlight. "It'll be much better once I do the lighting and your spotlight, though." he added with a hum, smile widening as Ernst laid next to him and curled up, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

"Hanschen was practically born to play Tony, of course, and Melchior is gonna kill it as Monty, even though he hates it. And Martha-" It seemed Ernst was talking more to himself, but that was alright- it gave Moritz time to think about their relationship.

He loved Ernst, and he had since the eighth grade dance, where Moritz hid under the snack table. Ernst had crawled under too, and offered an earbud so they could listen to his MP3 player. And they did, their cheeks pressed together, and Fever-era Panic! playing.

No, Moritz had fallen in love with Ernst that night in sixth grade, when Moritz's father had finally snapped and- Moritz didn't want to think about that. But he remembered that he first wanted to run to Melchior's, but Ernst's house was just across the street, so he ran there at eleven at night and knocked on the door. Mr Robel said he could spend the night, and Ernst stayed awake with him, holding onto him when he needed and watching Disney movies, even though it was a school night.

However, he was sure the moment he realized he cared about Ernst was when they were nine, both of them setting up for mass. Moritz had ran across the street from the church to the McDonald's to get a snack, and when he came back, Ernst fell into his arms and sobbed. Something about the priest touching him and- Moritz didn't want to think about that either. 

"...and have you heard Ilse's 'Disco Inferno'? Wait, fuck, duh, of course you have," Ernst laughed, burying his face in Moritz's neck as Moritz snapped back to the present. "And I obviously will not be able to top Wendla's 'If I Can't Have You,' but I'll be damned if I don't try." he shook his head, peppering a couple soft kisses to the side of Moritz's neck. For just a minute, the snuggled there in silence. "Hey Ritzie, do you believe in God?"

That was an odd question from Ernst, to say the least. Moritz and all the others may give him endless shit for it, but Ernst had always wanted to be a preacher. Still though, Moritz sat up and thought for a moment. Did he believe in God? "No," he decided, "Why?"

"I've just been thinking, if God is real, and I still hope he is, then what did we do for him to abandon us? All of us. I mean, since your dad kicked you out, the whole thing with Martha and her dad, Ilse hopping from place to place, the fact that the priest is still bein' a fuckwad, not just to me. What did we do for him to abandon all of us?" Ernst sat up as well, pulling his knees to his chest. "Melchior says he was never real."

"Yeah, Melchi does say it. But I don't- I don't really- I don't really think he abandoned us, if he exists." Moritz laid back down, staring at the constellations above him. After a moment of silence, Ernst laid down next to him.

"I think we should run away together." Ernst said suddenly, face buried in Moritz's hair, "Pack some bags, hop a train, and start a new life. Away from this shitty town, away from our parents, and just be together. You can open up your bookshop, I'll work in a church, we can be happy." Moritz laughed, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Ernst's throat. "I love you, Ritzie, so much." he mumbled, holding Moritz close to him.

"I love you too, Ernie, so much." Moritz smiled, turning his head to gaze at the stars as Ernst traced the patterns of the constellations onto his back. "Andromeda," he mumbled, "Her mother bragged about her beauty, saying she was prettier than all of Poseidon's nymphs. Poseidon gave her one chance to apologize. She did, and then bragged again, so Poseidon sent a sea monster to terrorize her kingdom. Cassiopeia offered Andromeda as a tribute, then chained her naked to a rock. She got a happy ending though, with Perseus. Of course she did." Moritz took a breath, shaking his head with a barely audible "I want our happy ending."

"We'll have our happy ending, my love," Ernst smiled, rubbing gentle circles onto his back, "Just like Perseus and Andromeda." Moritz leant his head up, and caught Ernst for a kiss. Ernst smiled and returned it with a gentle air, before standing up and offering a hand to help Moritz up. "Can you go start your car?" Moritz nodded and dashed off as Ernst crouched to fold up the blanket.

Maybe their lives were hard, but for tonight, they had each other, and that made it easier.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like an unbeta'd, all over the place mess


End file.
